Farmer's Daughter
by fandomgirlforeva
Summary: Zen Wistaria is the son of a deceased horse trainer and is looking for work to get out of his uncle's house. When he sees a flyer for a wanted ranch hand at Okawa Farm he jumps at the chance, he just isn't banking on the owner having a beautiful daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Snow White with the Red Hair or any of the characters, names, or places that might show up in the show or manga and I have pretty little knowledge of most of the side characters since I haven't seen the show except for most of the first season and I haven't read the manga so this is just an attempt at writing a fic. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Zen Wistaria drives up the long driveway that gives way to the Okawa farm. He had been in town this morning running a few errands for his uncle when he had seen a poster that asked for a ranch hand that was strong enough to lift hay bales all day, could operate a tractor, could ride a horse, and could stay out for long periods of time in the sun. Zen could do all of those things, so he contacted the owner, Mukaze Okawa and when he said the position was still open Zen offered to come up to the farm and work as soon as he could. Mukaze accepted and after Zen dropped the groceries off with his uncle he made his way to the farm, not knowing how big it actually was.

The Okawa farm sat on several hundred acres used for crops, raising cattle, sheep herding, and animal training for any animal they could think of. It was a very impressive property, mainly because Mukaze made a lot of money renting out his horses, selling the crops and herbs that they grew, selling the milk from the heifers that they kept, and many other things that Zen couldn't entirely remember. The Okawas were something of a local legend in their small time, since people thought that Mukaze was on his way to the millions in income and was one of the richest men in the whole town, but he was also a hermit. He almost never came down off of his property, and even when he did, he didn't really talk to anyone. He was the local enigma, and Zen guessed people would ask him what he was like if he ended up getting the job.

Zen exits his white pick up truck and walks up to the farmhouse. He knocked, but there was no answer, and that's when he noticed the note. _Dear Zen, I'm in the barn taking care of a foal so come out and I'll see if you're fit for the job._ Zen tucks the note into his back pocket and makes his way to the back of the farmhouse to the rows of barns.

It took him a while, but he finally found the correct barn when he heard the soft whinnying of young horses and a man's voice. Zen walks in and clears his throat, "Mr. Okawa?"

Mukaze turns around and tips up the brim of the beat up baseball cap he wore. "I'm guessing you're Zen?" He asks.

The younger man nods and steps forward so he could shake Mukaze's hand. "Yes, I'm Zen Wistaria."

Mukaze shakes his hand firmly before dropping it to his side. "You look strong enough for the job, have you worked on a farm before?"

Zen nods, "yes, my father was one of the best horse trainers in the state so I helped around his stable quite a bit."

Mukaze nods his head, "so that explains why your name is so familiar. You're Kain Wistaria's kid."

Zen nods again, trying not to show that the topic of his father was a very touchy subject with him. "Yes, I watched him train the horses and I grew up riding on the horses so they could get used to humans, even if it was a small human."

Mukaze nods in consideration before starting to leave the barn, "c'mon, I have to do a few chores around here and if you can keep up, the job's all yours."

* * *

For several hours, Zen is put through all the chores that he would have to do on a daily basis if he worked at the Okawa farm. He helped milk the cows, pick the vegetables, herd the cattle into the pastures using one of their herding ponies, fed all the animals, stacked the hay bales so they could throw them into the loft the next day, and start a new plot for their garden by turning up the soil, planting seeds, and giving it a good watering. The task didn't seem too gruelling, but then again, there weren't any training classes, people renting the horses, or any complications in the fields with stampedes or fights between the bulls. When they were done, Zen sat on the fence of the training pasture with Mukaze as they drank ice tea. "So is it just you up here?" Zen asks before he takes a long drink of the tea.

Mukaze shakes his head with a small smile. "No, my daughter lives here with me. She went away with her friend Kiki to Panama City for the week, and should actually be getting home soon. If you stick around, then you can meet her so you're not caught off guard tomorrow."

Zen turns his head to look at the older man. "Tomorrow?"

Mukaze laughs, "yeah kid. You got the job. You kept up with me today and seemed like you knew what you were doing. Tomorrow I can teach ya about how we train the animals that we get and which horses are the best to rent out when people come for trails. And my daughter, Shirayuki, can give you a tour of the trails since she hikes them every day. She'll help you know which ones will be safer for the horses and riders since I haven't had time to ride them in years. Hopefully since you'll be helping out I'll have more time to really care for the farm."

Zen was about to reply when a red 1975 Chevrolet truck in almost perfect condition rolls up through the driveway. Mukaze hops off the fence and makes his way over to the truck while Zen decided to stay on the fence since he didn't want to interrupt the reunion. The first girl out of the truck was a pretty blonde girl that had her medium length hair held back in a ponytail draped over her left shoulder. Her dark blue eyes were calculating yet full of mirth, and she carried herself with confidence, even if Zen only saw her standing and hugging Mukaze. When their embrace ended, Mukaze turned and called to Zen. "Zen, come here! I want you to meet these young ladies!"

Zen jumps off the fence and jobs over to the pair, still aware of someone moving things out of the backseat of the car. "Zen, this is Kiki Seiran. She's my daughter's best friend and is almost like a second daughter to me. She usually comes to steal my daughter away from all of her chores and ends up doing them herself so you're a saving grace. Kiki, this is Zen Wistaria, he's my new ranch hand."

Kiki nods at him in acknowledgment and holds out her hand. "Nice to meet you Zen."

Zen smiles and shakes her hand. "And you as well, Kiki."

They all hear a loud thud and Mukaze laughs. "I guess that's our cue to help her."

The small group walks around the side of the truck to see a pile of bags and a struggling girl that was covered in fallen luggage. Kiki shakes her head, but a small smile graced her lips. "Shirayuki, you could've just waited."

"I wanted to get the luggage out while you guys were talking so we didn't have to waste any more time." The girl, now known to be Mukaze's daughter Shirayuki, mumbles from underneath the bags.

Zen, Kiki, and Mukaze move the bags off of her and Mukaze helps her up. When she brushes herself off and turns so Zen could fully see her his jaw dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that it's been so long since I've updated my life has been extremely busy with everything. I once again do not own any of Snow White with the Red Hair that all belong to the original creators.**

 **Please leave a comment with feedback or a like or a follow. If you would like to see me right something PM me and I'll be happy to try and get around to it. I hope you all are doing well and enjoy Farmer's Daughter chapter 2**

 **See ya'll later;)**

* * *

Shirayuki was beautiful. Her long red hair was tied back in a messy braid, her petite form was clad in a white ruffled blouse, and her long thin legs were clad in short denim shorts. Her small feet had on brown sandals and her skin had the light tan of a pale girl that had spent a lot of time in the sun. Zen couldn't help but stare at her for a moment as she wiped off a drop of sweat from her forehead. "Wow, I didn't expect that to be so difficult." Finally, her eyes met Zen's and she smiles. "Oh, hello. I'm Shirayuki."

"Uh, I'm Zen. I'll be working for you and your dad now."

Kiki and Mukaze smirk at each other and grab the bags as Shirayuki and Zen forget about them. "Really? I didn't think my dad would find someone this quick. How long will you be working here."

"I don't know actually, probably for as long as you and your dad don't get tired of having me around." Zen laughs nervously as he scratches the back of his neck.

Shirayuki laughs, "well, as long as you don't mess up a whole lot like the last one did, I'm sure you'll fit right in here."

Zen smiles, "really? You think so?"

Shirayuki swallows as his bright smile lights up his face. She could feel her own face heat up before turning her head and coughing awkwardly. "Yes. I should leave you to your work, I'll see you around." She quickly follows after her friend, taking the bags from her father and entering the house.

Mukaze chuckles at Zen's dazed expression. "That's usually the expression that boys get once they see my daughter. She grew up pretty just like her mother."

Zen can only nod, "I'll say."

Mukaze begins to walk again. "C'mon kid, we only have a few more things to do before you're done."

The days progress similar to the first. Eventually, Zen is trusted to take half the chores without Mukaze watching over his shoulder. Shirayuki comes by every once in a while and Zen finds himself falling in love more and more. He finds out that the last stablehand had gotten a little too handsy with the girl and had gotten kicked out after Mukaze found Shirayuki crying. Of course, neither of them had actually told him that. It was Shirayuki's best friend Kiki that decided he should be let in on the secret. He just didn't know it was because the girl knew Zen would treat her friend right.

Even though the work was hard, Zen enjoyed his time on the farm. He was treated better than he ever had been at his father's stable, and wasn't being compared to anyone. Well, maybe Mukaze would compare him and the last boy every once in a while, but at least he could win in these comparisons.

One day at the end of the summer, Zen was working out in the field when Shirayuki came out with a tray of iced tea. "Hey Zen!" She yells across the field.

Zen trots over and smiles sweetly, "hey Shirayuki."

"Would you like some iced tea? You've been working for a few hours it's probably time for a break, don't you think?"

"You're quite right, how about we go up to the loft?"

A few minutes later found them dangling their legs over the side of the loft and watching the livestock graze in the fields. "I can't remember the last time I sat up here," Shirayuki comments as she feels the wind blow through her long red hair.

"I used to go up to the loft at my dad's stable whenever I needed a break. They never thought to look for me up there so it was a perfect place to hide. I kept a pile of books there so I wouldn't get bored." The wistful look on his face made Skirayuki smile softly.

Shirayuli twirls her hair around her finger, "you know, I never ended up showing you the trails. Do you think you've gotten enough work done for today that I could take you?"

Zen nods, trying now to look as excited as he really was. "Yes, I've finished most of my chores and have some leftover time." He stood up and held his hand out so she would stand as well, "lead the way."

Shirayuki takes him all around the property, pointing out the trails that get flooded frequently, the ones that are sturdy enough to ride horses and ATVs on and deer trails that are barely there. They enjoy each other's company as they walk, and Zen couldn't have come up with a better moment in his wildest dreams. It was even better when she brought him to the lake. "Since it got warmer, I figured today might be one of the last days the lake will be warm enough to swim in, would you like to join me?" She already stepped out of her clothes to reveal a white lace bikini before running into the lake.

Zen shook his head in disbelief as he stripped as well and followed her. They swim around and take turns splashing each other before floating closely. "This has gotta be one of the best days I've ever had." Zen states as they continue to float.

Shirayuki hums in agreement. "I could stay like this forever."

Zen turns his head slightly so he was looking at the content girl next to him. She was just as beautiful as ever, with her features completely relaxed and the smallest smile on her face. He wanted to stay like this forever too.


End file.
